machetemoviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Alba
' Jessica Alba' (born April 28, 1981) is an American actress, model, and businesswoman. She portrayed Sartana Rivera in Machete. Biography Born in Pomona, California, Jessica Alba fell in love with acting at a very early age and began studying with Los Angeles acting coaches when she was just twelve. Soon after, she landed her first supporting role in the feature film Camp Nowhere (1994). Playing the recurring character Jessica in Nickelodeon's The Secret World of Alex Mack was followed by a small part in the award-winning film Leaving Las Vegas (1995) starring Nicolas Cage, but her scene ended up on the cutting room floor. Alba bounced back with a regular role on the Australian-filmed TV series Flipper, which she was thrilled about because it gave her a chance to swim and scuba dive, two of her favorite activities. But it wasn't until her starring role on the popular TV series Dark Angel, produced by James Cameron of Titanic fame, that Jessica began to make waves in Hollywood, earning a Golden Globe nomination. Since then, she's been listed on Maxim's Hot 100 Babe List several times and has graced the covers of Entertainment Weekly, TV Guide, Glamour and Seventeen. She's also a L'Oreal girl, with a worldwide endorsement contract. Alba has also appeared in the TV movie Too Soon for Jeff (1996) and was a guest on Beverly Hills, 90210, Chicago Hope and Boston South, as well as playing supporting roles in feature films such as P.U.N.K.S. (1999), Never Been Kissed (1999), Idle Hands (1999) and Paranoid (2000). When Dark Angel was cancelled after two successful seasons, Alba landed her first starring role in a major studio film with Honey (2003). Playing a dancer/choreographer, Alba, who had no previous dance training, took aerobics and exercise classes in addition to serious dance training for months before shooting to get fully prepared. She had to train once again, this time to be a stripper, for Sin City (2005), which featured an all-star cast. Her biggest movie hit to date has been playing Sue Storm in Fantastic Four (2005), which grossed over $150 million at the domestic box office, and the sequel, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007). She also plays a role in the comedy Little Fockers (2010). She most recently starred in Machete Kills(2013). Once engaged to her Dark Angel co-star Michael Weatherly, she broke it off in 2003. Jessica gave birth to a baby girl in June, 2008. It was the first child for her and husband Cash Warren. Besides swimming, she also enjoys golf. Selected Filmography *''Sin City'' (2005) *''Good Luck Chuck'' (2007) *''Sin City: A Dame To Kill For'' (2014) Trivia *Named to GQ Magazines' 25 Sexiest Women in film of all time. *Has portrayed a character named Sam or Samantha in four different movies. *Mentioned in Ashley Tisdale's song "He Said She Said". *Went to strip clubs as a part of her research for her character in Sin City (2005). However, she said that it didn't help because all the pro-strippers were doing "is trying to get tips". Sources IMDb. tribute.ca Category:Females Category:Actor